Generally, a display panel includes an array substrate and a driving circuit module. A pixel circuit is arranged on the array substrate and the driving circuit module is electrically connected with the array substrate to provide a driving signal for the pixel circuit on the array substrate.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a display panel in the prior art, showing a driving circuit module of an array substrate. As shown in FIG. 1, in general, the array substrate 10 and the driving circuit 20 are electrically connected through a flexible circuit board 30. A space for accommodating the flexible circuit board and the driving circuit module must be provided in the display panel, which makes the display panel generally have a relatively large volume.
Integration is an important development trend of display technology, and therefore, how to reduce the volume of the display panel becomes a technical problem to be solved urgently in the field.